


Happy Days Are Here Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Romance, Slash, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono is so happy, & the guys don't know why, til she tells them, Will they be happy for her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono is so happy, & the guys don't know why, til she tells them, Will they be happy for her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua felt like she was cloud nine, she couldn't believe after months of being patient, & emotions being shed, her husband, Adam Noshimuri is finally coming home, she decided to wait to the right time to tell her love ones, & co-workers, about him being released, & his record is being cleared of every wrong doing that he has ever done. She had a huge smile on her face, as she entered the bullpen, & is ready to tackle the day's load of paperwork.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett were at the smart table, & they noticed the bubbly attitude of their love one, & co-worker. "What is up to her ?", The Blond Detective asked, as he looked at his lover. "I am not sure, But whatever it is, I am glad to see her in a great mood", The Five-O Commander said, as they were refocused on their work on the tech table. "Yeah, It is, She deserves every bit of happiness too", They shared a quick kiss, & with that, nothing more was said, & they went back to work, cause they have a huge case to solve.

 

Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came in, & saw the change that has overtaken the former surfer pro, & he said to him, "What's up with your cousin ?", The Handsome Native said with a shrug, "I don't know, I rather have her be like this, instead of sad", & the big man agreed, & they delivered the news & leads that they gathered, & everyone geared up, & headed out to solve the case, & make the important arrests, that are crucial to the case. **"This ** _will_** be a great day"** , she thought to herself, as she, Lou, & Chin got into the big man's SUV, & headed for the site, where the arrest is gonna be.

 

The Taskforce used their brains, & skills, & got the murderers, They put up a fight, which was a mistake, & then they were in police custody, Steve said to Kono, "Okay, Kalakaua, We are going to HQ, I want to know why you are so freakin happy", She nodded, & indicated for Chin, Danny, & Lou to follow, & they made their way back to the palace. "Okay, Spill it, Kono, What gives ?, Why are you so happy today ?", The Seal asked, & she smiled a big smile, filled with happiness.

 

"Adam is coming home !", The Ex-Surfer said exclaiming once again, "What the hell is the matter with you ?, What the fuck ?, Go on, Go get your man", "Shoo, Be gone", Steve said with a waving motion, & Lou said, as he urged her on, "We don't see you for a couple of days", & Chin concluded with, "Go on, Cuz, You deserve it", & she was uncertain about leaving, "But, Don't you need me ?", Steve smiled, & said, "We **_will_** always need you, You covered our asses so many times, We are covering yours, Do this for yourself",  & the others nodded, concurring with what their leader said, She smiled, & said, "Thanks," & she hurried out, so she can collect her husband.

 

When she left, Steve said with a smile, "Let's plan a party", & the others said in unison, "Good idea", & they went into their details, & making sure that it's perfect. Meanwhile, Kono was waiting outside of the local prison, & she smiled, as she saw that Adam was walking out on his own free will, & she smiled bigger, as he rushed over to her, & lifted her off the ground, as he hugged her, & spun her around, They shared a passionate kiss, & then, they had their foreheads together, He said with a whisper, "Let's go home, shall we ?", & Kono said with emotion, "Good idea", They got into her Cruz. Kono thought to herself, **"I ** _finally_** got my happy ending"** , & they were making their way to their home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
